


The Keys to Chad's Heart

by maryondaceiling



Category: Basic First Aid ASI, Chad - Fandom, John Klatt
Genre: Chad - Freeform, Crack?, First Aid, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryondaceiling/pseuds/maryondaceiling
Summary: John Klatt is fresh out of college, ready for a lifetime of exciting and life-saving adventures as a nurse in the ER. But he soon meets an interesting character of the name of Chad. Chad is accident-prone and very shy, and soon becomes a regular visitor to the emergency room. Soon, Chad opens up to John and they form a close bond, and enter a whirlwind romance. But will John put Chad before his job? Will true love prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QOLrayv2R2s
> 
>  
> 
> in case you're wondering what could've possibly brought this about.......also this is chapter 1, there will indeed be more for you chad lovers

I walked into the hospital on a warm summer day, adjusting the collar of my teal scrubs. I stopped at the front desk,

"Hello, it's my first day," I told the receptionist.

"John Klatt?" she asked

"That's me," I said with a smile.

She directed me towards a chair, and soon a doctor came to fetch me, and thus began the job that would change my life forever.

**************************************

Several months later

**************************************

"Nurse Klatt, we need you in room 31 right now," a doctor said to me. I made my way there, where a man was lying in the bed. 

"Hello, Mr........Chad?" I said, confused at the lack of name on his chart.

"I know. It's not everyday you meet someone without a last name," said Chad quietly, looking up at me and staring into my eyes with his own blue ones. I felt a lump in my throat and coughed.

"So, why are you here today?" I asked.

"Are you even reading my chart? I have diabetes," Chad mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I knew it," I said, wagging my finger at him. I began caring for Chad, him making much more eye contact than I felt was necessary, but John Klatt isn't a liar.....I didn't mind. Chad was well enough to leave by the end of the night, and I was never so sad to see someone recover.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you chad lovers like this!!!!!!!!!

It wasn't long before I saw Chad again. I was doing my rounds...sadly...when I was called to room 31. My heart stopped and I gasped. Could it be? I know that rooms can be rented to anyone, regardless if their name is Chad or not, but my soul filled to the brim with hope. I sprinted there, my uniform fluttering in the wind. I stopped at the closed door and took a deep breath, bracing myself for the worst. But there, in the hospital bed, clutching his chest emotionally, was none other than Chad himself. 

"H-hi," I stuttered. Chad was silent, shaking his head and clutching his heart. 

"How are you?" No answer. I grabbed his chart. Chad was prone to heart attacks! I quickly called for a doctor, and they helped him through it. 

\--------------------

Several hours later

\--------------------

 

I returned to Chad's room. He was asleep and his breathing was steady. 

"Oh Chad, I'm sorry I couldn't help you earlier," I said. Chad stirred suddenly and sat up, looking at....me!

"It's okay..." He squinted, trying to read my name tag. Had I really forgotten to tell him my name?

"John...John Klatt," I answered for him.

"It's okay, John," Chad assured me, and I felt a warm feeling spread throughout my chest. At first I thought I was having a heart attack but then I realized that the feeling was caused by Chad? I had never been in love before, but I think that was the moment I loved for the first time. 

"So, are you feeling better?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I am feeling a little hungry," he explained. 

"I'll fetch you some soup. Can I get you some soup?" 

"Please do," He said. I stumbled out of the room. Now I was the one emotionally clutching my chest! I ran to the hospital cafeteria and got Chad some tomato soup. I brought it back to the room, and he happily slurped his meal. 

"Well, I'll be going then, see you around." 

"Wait-please stay," said Chad, and reached out a hand, and I took it in my own. 

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for all the support! I'm so happy to have found a community that loves Chad as much as me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I woke up the next morning in a chair in Chad's hospital room. I had fallen asleep that night, while Chad and I were talking, telling each other about our lives. I learned that Chad was a butterfly tamer, a very honorable job. Eventually however, Chad had to leave the hospital yet again, and as he walked out the sliding glass doors, I cried depressingly. I went through my day in a sad slump, and was only snapped out of it by almost killing a man by failing to put him in the shock position. I sighed again. 

After work, I went home and cried for a few hours, but then I picked myself up and decided to go for a bike ride. I put on a sexy black athletic shorts and some knee length mesh shorts in void black. Then I put on cotton socks and my favorite tennis shoes. I hopped on my yellow (is it tho?) bike and started cruising down the road. The wind blew through my short brown hair and I started to feel a bit better with some fresh air in my lungs. As I turned a corner, I saw a man sitting on a bench, clutching his knees in a familiar way...the same emotional clutching of his chest that my love Chad had done just one day earlier. I screeched to a stop.

"Hey, are you okay? You look pretty winded," I said to the man, but then I gasped. It WAS Chad! That clutching was familiar for all the right reasons! 

"Chad!" I yelled at him. Chad was wearing a really attractive red shirt. 

"J-!" He started but then his breath gave out. I put a hand to his forehead and discovered that he wasn't sweating. He wasn't just out of breath, he was having heat stroke! 

"Chad, I'm going to help you, is that okay?" I asked, using the first important step in administering first aid. He nodded and I gently lifted him off the bench and lay him down on the ground, ready to put him in shock position. I quickly took out a large object that I found at work and put it under his feet to elevate them. Then, I took one of the slightly wet rags I keep in my pockets, and dabbed it on his neck, face, and arms. Finally I pulled out my metallic safety blanket and tucked him in. 

"That should help," I said, and watched him. Chad and I made eye contact and I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He trembled in response, but I think that was just because he was overheating and all. Then I called 911. 


End file.
